Fair Play
by kurosora1984
Summary: One winner. One loser. And a whole lot of ladies underwear. AkuRoku. Happy Valentine's Day 2011.


**Author's Note:** Well, this is either about _what should have been, if not for just **one** of those fucking turnovers,_ or it's about _what **will** be the result...**next time.**_ And please don't mention football to me. The pain of a loss always lasts until the next game, and right now, the next game is in August. D: So Salem doesn't wanna talk about football until then, plzkthx. *cries in a corner*

Now that I've bummed you all out, happy Valentine's Day! Have a smutshot! 8D Posting a day early because I'm gonna be very busy tomorrow and all week. :P But I trust you will all have a lovely Valentine's, and if you don't care about the holiday, just enjoy some Axel and Roxas, kay? *tosses the sexy dorks at you* XD

EDIT: Whilst shopping a few after Valentine's Day sales, I realized that babydolls are fucking adorable. So I changed teddies in this story to babydolls, and if you need a lesson in the difference, hit up the Victoria's Secret website. God _damn_. 8D

* * *

The morning after the Super Bowl, Axel was up before Roxas, for a change. He was waiting for his lover when Roxas emerged from the bathroom.

"Good morning, Loser!" He beamed.

Roxas leveled a death glare at him. He still hadn't spoken one word to Axel since the Packers lost the Super Bowl in overtime. He _had_ punched Axel…twice. From the look of things, Axel was bracing himself for a third punch, but he wasn't about to let this go.

"Here you go!" He grinned and held out his beautiful black Polamolu jersey, the large number 43 right in Roxas' face. "You promised," he reminded his silent, glaring boyfriend. "You wear Steelers' apparel of my choosing for a week. No backing out, Cheesehead." Roxas' face twisted in an acidic snarl, but he wordlessly snatched the jersey out of Axel's hands. "Hurt it in _any way_ and you're buying me a new one," the Steeler fan called over his shoulder as he headed for the bathroom.

Without a word – but with a good hard sock to Axel's bicep just when the redhead had dropped his guard – Roxas left for work in the black and gold jersey, clearly still furious. But Axel wasn't going to let it get him down. His team had just won their seventh Super Bowl when no other team had yet matched the Steelers' previous count of six Lombardis, and he was determined to have an awesome week.

After all, if he wasn't going to get laid for at least that long, he'd have to celebrate in other ways. And he was most definitely not getting laid. Roxas had made it clear beforehand that his ass was closed for the week if the Packers didn't take home the trophy.

Axel would survive, though. Next weekend wasn't _that _far away, and he had some ideas to implement this week. _Fun _ideas.

~o~

A shopping trip on the way home made Axel a little late. He was greeted almost as soon as he walked in the door by another good hard punch from Roxas – right on top of the bruise he'd been given that morning. Axel winced and protested, but Roxas just turned away with a mumbled, "Asshole." Axel immediately perked up. _Oh good, he's talking again!_ His grin was back in full force when he fished one of the items out of his shopping back and held it out to Roxas.

"Here! I got you these to complete your ensemble."

Blue eyes lowered to the small piece of fabric Axel held, then slowly looked up into his face. In a slow, smooth voice that promised death, Roxas spoke.

"Steelers boxers."

"Boxer-_briefs_," Axel corrected. "I know you don't like how boxers leave you 'flopping all over the place.'" He almost giggled as he watched Roxas draw in a very long, slow breath. He could practically _watch_ the young man counting to ten in his head. "Well, go change!" Axel beamed.

Roxas took the opportunity to land yet another blow on Axel's already black and blue arm as he took the underwear and stomped to their bedroom, slamming the door. When he emerged, however, Axel was quick to point out – "Nuh uh, no jeans! Can't see the logo of the glorious World Champs through denim, Rox. Off with 'em!"

_That_ finally seemed to infuriate Roxas enough that he couldn't stay silent. "Fine! _Fine_, you _dick!_" Roxas' hands harshly tore open his fly and yanked his jeans off. "But you are on the fast track to a _month_ without sex, mister!"

Green eyes sparkled, taking in pale legs and the teasing snippets he could see of the boxers, where the too-large jersey wasn't hanging down and covering things. "Then I better get a _lot_ of looking in," Axel leered. Roxas just glared at him, hurling his jeans back into the bedroom before stomping to the kitchen to make himself dinner. He didn't fix Axel anything. Axel dealt with it. Watching Roxas walk around half-dressed for the rest of the evening was worth it.

~o~

"A thong." Roxas was deadpan the next morning as Axel held up his next present. "A fucking Steelers _thong_."

"Yup." He resisted the urge to bounce with excitement.

"_Really?_" Roxas rubbed his temple wearily.

"All day," Axel confirmed. "Shouldn't you be glad I'm not making you wear anything that _shows_ to work this time?"

"Oh, _God_," Roxas snapped, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "my boyfriend is such a fucking _saint!_ I'm so _lucky!_"

Axel bit back a laugh as Roxas grabbed the black and gold thong and retreated to the bedroom again. "I love you too, babe!" he called after him.

~o~

When Axel got home from work, Roxas was glaring at him sullenly from the couch. "Can I change yet?" he began without prelude. "This thing has been riding up my ass all _day_, and _there's not enough fabric in front_."

"You can change," Axel grinned, "but not out of that." He produced the next present, one that had taken a little longer. "You can change your _outer_ clothes for _this_."

Blue eyes blinked in disbelief for a moment before narrowing at the little flared skirt and belly shirt. "I thought the Steelers didn't _have_ cheerleaders. They don't _need_ them, because their _fans _are their cheerleaders, _isn't that what you said?_"

"Yup." Axel didn't back down one inch.

"Where the hell did you even _get_ that then?"

He smirked. "Custom made." Roxas just gaped at him. "Put it on, put it on!"

The blond was grumbling under his breath as he headed, once again, to the bedroom. "You better not have used any of the money for the bills on this bullshit…"

Axel didn't choose to inform Roxas that he had used his Christmas money from his grandparents. He just waited for his boyfriend to return. And when Roxas did… "God _damn_," Axel mumbled under his breath, letting his eyes roam up and down Roxas' slim, toned body. The miniskirt was a damn tease, especially when he imagined the thong underneath…and how it could suddenly fail Roxas as underwear at any moment, _maybe_ supplying a peek…because that _skirt_ was so _short_. In the meantime, Roxas' toned stomach was on display – the halter top didn't come down very far at all, and the tiny skirt was _low_ on the young man's hips, and Axel suddenly just wanted to _lick_ that yummy-looking tummy and explore the possibilities this attire presented…

"You look brain damaged, you know that?" Roxas huffed, snapping Axel out of his haze, but not removing the enthralled grin from his face.

He stared at Roxas, who looked more skeptical and wry than pissed. "I uh…yeah. Probably." Axel licked his lips as his eyes strayed downward again. Black against pale, creamy skin, gold trim that mirrored Roxas' hair… "For a Packer, you look pretty damn nice in black and gold, Rox."

"Fuck you." Roxas shot him an annoyed look, then turned to the kitchen. And Axel may just have been imagining it, but he thought he caught a glimpse of a little smirk tugging on those cheeks…

Roxas still didn't make him any dinner, but he brought Axel a beer when he returned from the kitchen.

~o~

When presented with Steelers hot pants the next day, Roxas just rolled his eyes. "At least these have a _little_ more fabric, I guess." When Axel instructed him to be dressed in the cheerleader outfit again by the time he got home, Roxas arched an eyebrow at him, the tiniest smirk stretching his lips. "You've got a real fetish for that one," he observed. Axel didn't deny it.

When Axel got home, however, he found a much less resigned and cooperative Roxas. His boyfriend began complaining the moment Axel walked in.

"More fabric my _ass!_" He glared at Axel accusingly. "This fucking thing is no better than the thong! Why the _hell_ do women wear these? How come they even let these things _exist?_"

His piece said, Roxas spun on his heel and began storming away. Axel's eyes locked on the hem of the skirt, which was not doing a very good job of keeping Roxas' adorable little ass covered. "Dunno," he breathed, "but God bless ladies everywhere."

Roxas glowered and warmed up leftover lasagna – he didn't serve Axel any, but he did leave it out for him. They ate in front of the TV, Axel constantly sneaking glances over at Roxas, who spent most of the time squirming in discomfort. When he caught Axel staring, he immediately defended himself. "This is the second damn day you've had me wearing buttfloss, and if possible, _this_ thing rubs worse than the thong. _And_ it still manages to contain _nothing_."

Shrugging absently, Axel tilted his head, unconsciously trying to see under the skirt as he answered, not really paying attention, "Well, girls don't have anything to contain, you know…" Fingers snapped in front of the skirt – Roxas trying to get his attention. Axel raised his eyebrows but didn't look up. "Hmm?"

He heard Roxas let out an exasperated sigh. "Forget it. Pervert." Axel missed the way blue eyes took on a mischievous glint the next moment. He _didn't_ miss one of Roxas' hands snaking up a smooth thigh…under the skirt…slowly…and starting to _do something_ up in there… Roxas met his surprised gaze with annoyance, however. "What? I'm trying to get myself back into the damn panties."

"O-oh…" Axel's brain didn't seem up to supplying anything else…except the tiniest suspicion that if Roxas was _adjusting_, he was doing it rather _slowly_. And his hands somehow managed to always be in the way _just enough_ that Axel couldn't really _see_…

Then the skirt was back in place, Roxas getting up and clearing dishes, leaving Axel with little more than a final peek at his backside…and a half-hard cock that _really_ wanted some attention. Unfortunately, it was still only Wednesday, and the week of punishment was far from over.

When Axel crawled into bed beside Roxas and tried sneakily inching closer, all he got was a prompt, firm punch in the chest and a curtly mumbled, "Forget it, mister," from the dark.

~o~

Axel _could_ have changed tactics at that point. Obviously, it wasn't a good celebration if _Axel_ wound up more frustrated than _Roxas_ as a result of the outfits. But logical thinking took a back seat in the face of raw curiosity – Axel just _really wanted _to see Roxas in the rest of the clothes he'd found for this week.

On Thursday, accordingly, he let Roxas get away with another pair of Steelers boxers to work, but made him change for the evening. Roxas eyed the sheer black and gold babydoll nighty before giving Axel a flat look. "You know," his voice held a dangerous edge, "if you wish I was a _woman_ so fucking bad, why don't you go find yourself one?"

_That_ actually made Axel nervous for a second. "I don't wish you were a woman, Rox. They just don't make sexy clothes for guys…and anyway, you're hotter than any woman. It's a crime against fashion that they make these for _girls_ instead of _you_…and uh…"

Roxas snatched the lingerie. "Cut the bull, Axel."

_I hope he doesn't really think that…_ The redhead worried. However, all other thoughts evaporated from his mind once Roxas reappeared in the babydoll, grumbling loudly.

"Another thong? _Another _fucking thong! You better hope I don't win any bets in the near future, Axel, because so help me…!"

Roxas fell silent abruptly as he looked Axel in the face. The redhead hadn't really heard any of that. Nothing was getting through apart from the vision of Roxas, barely covered in fabric that concealed next to _nothing_. It was so hot in here…Axel's face was probably red, he felt himself breaking into a sweat, and it was hell just to control his breathing so that he wasn't _panting_. "Oh baby…God…God _damn_, Roxas…" His feet carried him forward without Axel really noticing, and for a few blissful moments, he was close, close enough to touch, wrapping Roxas in his arms and pulling that irresistible body against him and _moaning_, "Oh Roxas, what you do to me…fuck, you have no _idea_ how much I _mmf!_"

A flat palm over his face shoved Axel back. "Tough shit." He stepped back, making Axel ache with the loss of warm contact. "Now go make dinner."

Dejected and still half turned on, Axel tried. He burned himself four times and dropped just about everything in the process – his mind was everywhere _but_ on the task of omelets. _I really didn't think this through enough, maybe. _Axel hadn't realized just how _hot_ Roxas would look, and he definitely hadn't expected that his lover would be this stubborn about no sex for a whole week, even when he was looking like _that_. _Maybe it would have been better if the Packers had…__**no**_. Axel stopped that thought before it began. _Seven Lombardis. Seven-time World Champs. The Steelers won the Super Bowl, hell fucking yeah._

But when they were sitting on the couch after dinner and Axel was doing a terrible job of not staring, Roxas…touched himself.

Almost swallowing his tongue, Axel's eyes bugged as he watched his lover's fingers lazily trail down his body and start playing gently over his barely-contained privates. A slow caress down, then the barest scratch of fingernails tracing back up, the shape of Roxas' cock becoming a little more defined, more obvious as the blond repeated the motion, harder.

Axel felt like the Steelers had just won the Super Bowl all over again. His heart was racing, dizzy elation making him want to jump to his feet…but if Roxas was lifting the sex ban early, Axel had other places to be, rather than on his feet. And quickly, too.

Instead, he spun toward Roxas and dropped to his knees in front of his lover on the couch, lunging forward fast with nothing in his mind but replacing Roxas' fingers with his mouth and getting this party _started_. He didn't even see the sudden movement that resulted in a bare foot planted against his chest, pushing him back until the coffee table was digging into his spine.

Blinking, not understanding the sudden distance between himself and Roxas' crotch, Axel looked up. "Roxas, what the hell?"

Narrow blue eyes stared at him, fingers returning to their slow stroking. "The ass is still closed, Steeler. And _everything else_…to you. But that doesn't mean _I_ can't entertain myself, if I want. So back off."

Dread building low in his gut, Axel pressed forward. "Oh no way…you can't be serious, Rox…" A hard shove sent him back again.

"Touch me _once_ and I'll be staying at Sora's for the next two weeks." There was no hint of teasing in Roxas' tone or expression. Axel realized with horror that his boyfriend was completely serious. _No touching_.

Obviously, the best thing to do was go find another room to busy himself in for a while. Clearly, staying here and watching Roxas jerk off without being able to do anything to him was going to be hell on earth. But Axel never had much common sense when it came to Roxas in the first place, and Roxas in _lingerie_… Axel groaned. He didn't think he even had the basic motor control necessary to stand up and leave, let alone the willpower to drag his eyes off of Roxas and _do_ it.

So he didn't. He stayed in an uncomfortable heap on the floor, leaning back against the coffee table with Roxas' foot planted against his collarbone as his lover slipped the thong out of the way and started _really_ handling himself. He was almost hard already, and as Axel watched, Roxas quickly brought himself to full arousal. A raspy groan escaped Axel's throat as he stared at Roxas' hard cock, his whole body trained on Roxas' hands as they set up an agonizingly slow, firm stroking. _Like he did to me in the car two weeks ago when we were stuck in traffic going…going…wherever that was. Fuck_.

Axel's cock was straining against his jeans, and all he could do was stare up at Roxas, scarcely covered in the lingerie, a warm flush spreading over his cheeks as he squeezed harder, stroking a little faster. Narrow eyes were hot and melted, watching Axel with a gaze that almost seemed to _beg_ for his touch…but Roxas' foot was still firmly planted on Axel's shoulder, pushing him away. The redhead didn't dare to touch Roxas – not at the risk of losing any chance at him for two more full weeks – but he couldn't help palming himself through his jeans as he watched. Blue eyes narrowed another degree, but Roxas didn't say anything to forbid him, so Axel pressed harder.

Roxas kept stroking.

By the time his lover climaxed, Axel felt close to fainting. His groin was throbbing so hard it was agonizing, but he wasn't in much of a position to do anything about it, crumpled on the floor, with Roxas pinning him there. He could only watch as his boyfriend moaned breathily and came into his hands, calmly reaching for a tissue a moment later and cleaning himself up as casually as if there was no one watching. Then he slipped himself back into the thong gingerly, let his foot come off Axel's shoulder, stood, and strolled toward the kitchen, flashing Axel one more long look at his nearly-naked ass.

Axel groaned deeply and face-planted into the couch where Roxas had just been sitting. A little bit of musky scent was clinging to the fabric, the vision of his boyfriend so fresh in his mind…

"Sh…shit!" Axel came in his pants.

~o~

Roxas received a tight, form-fitting ladies jersey for work on Friday, a large number 22 on the front and back, and the player's name across his shoulder blades – "Gay."

The death glare was back with a vengeance. "_Real_ mature, dickhead."

Axel blinked in feigned innocence. "What? William Gay is awesome! Plus, he has a nice smile, a hell of an ass, and have you _seen_ that torso? All slim and totally ripped…_ow!_" Roxas had punched him and stormed away again, but Axel knew his boyfriend well enough to tell "regular pissed" from "jealous and pissed," and he _knew_ Roxas always got jealous when Axel mentioned another guy. _Haha, got ya, you little cock tease._ _Meet payback, the proverbial bitch._

What was more, knowing Roxas' co-workers, the blond was in for an irritating day. Most of the people Roxas worked with were about as mature as Axel, and while they had gotten over the fact that Roxas was gay, they'd also gotten comfortable with it, and there would definitely be a lot of snickering and joking over Roxas' jersey.

Axel wasn't the least bit surprised to come home to a furious Roxas once again. Though he _was_ a little bummed that Roxas decided to go back to not speaking to him. Still, he let his boyfriend stay clothed for the evening, for once. If Roxas was surprised by the slight letup in antagonism, he didn't say so. Axel just let Roxas keep wearing the Gay jersey, choosing not to explain to his lover that he needed a break from the sexual frustration of seeing Roxas walk around nearly naked. And he _certainly_ didn't need a repeat of _last_ night…

So Roxas stayed clothed and didn't speak to him, and Axel mostly managed to hide his snickers of amusement whenever he looked over and saw the short, thin blond in a tight ladies shirt with "Gay" printed on the back. He knew he had the maturity of a ten year old sometimes. He didn't care. More things were funny this way.

When they were getting ready for bed, Roxas caught him watching as the shorter guy peeled the jersey off. Blue eyes just glared at him and Roxas threw the shirt in Axel's face before taking off his jeans, his body language making it clear that yes, he was still _that_ pissed. Axel's eyes fell to the Steelers boxers anyway. _God, he doesn't need to wear skimpy underwear to look sexy…_ Axel was chewing on his lip, getting distracted by how fuckable Roxas looked in just ordinary _boxers_, when the blond drew his attention with a curt, grated-out question.

"Can I take these off?"

One corner of Axel's mouth quirked up in the beginnings of a smirk. "Can _we_…"

"_No._"

"Oh." His face fell, and Axel sighed. "Then no, leave 'em on." Roxas' eyes narrowed further, and Axel tried to sound reasoning. "Hey, you wear boxers to bed anyway. It's not like I'm making you sleep in the babydoll and thong." Roxas didn't stop glaring, but his shoulders relaxed a little. Axel smiled. "In fact…here." He dug in one of his dresser drawers quickly, coming up with an old, faded t-shirt, one that he had retired to sleepwear long ago, because it was getting ratty, but it was still soft and comfortable. He held it out to Roxas. "It's still Steelers, but…you know. It won't chafe."

For the first time in what felt like forever, the corners of Roxas' eyes crinkled a little. He took the shirt with a huff, raising an eyebrow at the peeling print that read "2006 Pittsburgh Steelers Super Bowl XL Champions." He shot Axel a sidelong look, but there was a glint of a smirk in his eyes. Roxas pulled the t-shirt over his head – it hung off him like a tent – and mumbled one word at Axel before crawling into bed.

"Asshole." He was almost smiling as he said it though.

Axel beamed. "Yeah…and I love you." And he knew how much Roxas liked wearing his old shirts, especially the really soft ones. The guy had been known to try to steal them, and Axel had sometimes had to fight to get his pajamas back from his boyfriend, because _he_ wanted to wear the comfy shirts too, and they were _his_, so Roxas couldn't go wearing them all the time because then Axel wouldn't have comfortable pajamas, and… They'd been over this a few times.

He crawled into bed next to Roxas, still smiling, and got an elbow in the ribs when he scooted close and wrapped his arms around his lover. "No you don't…" Roxas began.

"Relax, babe," Axel murmured, pulling Roxas closer. "It's just a hug. I can still hug you at least, right?" He kissed the shell of Roxas' ear briefly.

A pause. Roxas squirmed a little, but eventually just muttered, "Fine." Axel grinned again, nuzzling blond hair a little as he fell asleep with his boyfriend spooned against his chest. It wasn't an end to the sex ban…but he was happy anyway.

~o~

Saturday was still technically under a week since the Super Bowl, so the sex ban stood a good chance of still being in effect, but Axel was a natural optimist about some things, and sexual frustration or not, he knew there was no way he'd ever get Roxas into this last outfit outside of being able to force him. And he really, _really_ wanted to see it.

However, he also wanted to enjoy Roxas' good mood for a little bit before he pissed his boyfriend off again. And Roxas woke up in a _pretty_ good mood. It was always nice to be able to sleep in together, neither of them having any demands drawing them away from warm blankets and warm arms. This particular Saturday, Roxas wasn't going quite so far as snuggling, but he took his dear sweet time actually getting up, and he let Axel keep holding him and running his hands slowly up and down Roxas' back for a while. He was even…smiling.

As cute as Axel thought Roxas looked when he was grumpy, he'd missed Roxas' smile. So he waited, enjoying it for a while. They got up leisurely, talking casually about the day and other nothings, and Axel made pancakes just to make Roxas a little happier. They guy was too damn adorable in that oversized shirt, all mussed-up from sleep. Axel couldn't help trying… He dumped the dishes in the sink and wordlessly followed Roxas into the bathroom when his boyfriend headed there for his shower.

Roxas eyed him skeptically. "I'm getting a shower now, sooo…"

Wrapping arms around the shorter guy, Axel grinned and purred into his hair, "Mmmm, good idea, let's do that…"

Snorting, Roxas pushed him off, prodding him out the door with little, not-painful shoves. He was even grinning and chuckling a little. "Nuh uh, mister. Out! Keep it in your pants for another day."

"Awww, but _Roxas…!_" Axel whined, but got a door shut and locked in his face…so he turned with a shrug and, whistling cheerfully, went and laid out the black and gold string bikini on their bed for Roxas to find after his shower.

He expected an outburst shortly after Roxas left the bathroom and entered the bedroom. He at least expected the door to reopen and an insult or a curse to be thrown at him. Instead, Axel was a little surprised to hear nothing but a long, silent pause.

When the door opened, Axel was momentarily paralyzed by the sheer amount of _skin_. It took him a long time to drag his eyes up to Roxas' face…to the narrow blue eyes that were glaring at him with something hard to pin down – not fury, but maybe frustration. And Roxas was leaning – no, not _leaning_ – _lounging_ against the doorpost, watching Axel stare and…_considering._

"You didn't learn a damn thing from Thursday, did you?"

Axel swallowed. "Uh…" A half-grin quirked one side of his mouth up. "Probably not?"

No answer for the moment. Slowly, Roxas pushed off from the wall, strolling forward and passing Axel with a tortuously erotic roll to his hips as he walked. And then he…turned the thermostat up to 90.

"I'm wearing this all day?"

Axel's answer was directed, through a fascinated grin, at Roxas' tushie. "Yes please."

The tight bottom covered by tight spandex disappeared, Roxas' crotch coming into view instead and trapping Axel's eyes just as easily. Then Roxas was strolling up to him, close, _really close_ and then there was a hand sliding up his chest and an arm looping around his neck as Roxas dragged him down and Axel stopped breathing when Roxas kissed him. It was an absolutely sultry kiss, and in less than a minute – not that he was aware of time – Axel could feel his cock straining against his pants…and pressed up against Roxas' stomach.

He felt his lover's lips stretch in a smirk before Roxas broke away, mouthing down his neck with a hot tongue and hot lips and hot breath and a warm, lithe body grinding oh-so-slightly against him as Roxas _mmmmed_ and kissed him and turned him on so _bad_ and smelled _incredible_…and then whispered in his ear, his voice a low, breathy moan…

"Then you can forget about having sex tomorrow."

Green eyes nearly popping out of his head, Axel felt his stomach drop as the warmth pulled away and left him desperately aroused…and desperately hoping Roxas was kidding. "No…no way. You said a week…you said _fifteen minutes ago_ that _tomorrow…!_"

"_You_ can't take a _hint!_" Roxas shot back. "I am _not_ a _woman!_" He yanked pointedly at the bikini top, a little visibly loose over his flat chest, even if Axel _had_ bought an A-cup.

"Oh for the love of God, Roxas, I don't think you're a woman and I don't _want_ you to be a woman! I think you're the fucking sexiest thing on two legs and you just gave me a damn _boner_ and now you're telling me I have to wait _more? _ Till _when?_" Axel was yelling a little, but it was hard to reign himself in when he'd just been slapped in the face with frustration. _Again_.

Roxas was pretty irate himself, though, and didn't back down. "At least another day, and so then _stop _putting me in outfits made for _boobs!_"

Raking a hand through his hair fast in an attempt to calm down, Axel bit back, "Did it ever _occur_ to you that I'm just trying to find ways to see you as naked as possible because I want you like crazy and I know you won't give me anything this week and I just damn well _miss_ making _love_ to you?"

Hesitating a moment, Roxas glared. "Cheerleading outfit!" He poked Axel's shoulder as he made his point. A bit more fabric _had_ been involved in that girl-costume.

Axel shot right back, "Legs, belly, and – my hope springs eternal – maybe the right wardrobe malfunction and I'd get to see your cock!" Green eyes dropped immediately, unable to resist a frustrated glare at the bikini bottom somewhat-covering Roxas' crotch. "I miss your damn cock too, and I think it's sexier than hell, and you keep accusing me of wanting some random _woman_. _Jesus_, Roxas."

With that, Axel frowned and sighed heavily, still angry, but more upset at himself than at Roxas. _Didn't mean to say all that lame shit…fuck_. Rather than try to redeem the words, however – he'd probably only dig himself in deeper if he tried – Axel just turned and shut himself in the bathroom for his own shower.

A cold one. At least until he could calm down.

When he returned, cleaned up and dressed, Roxas was cross-legged on the couch with his laptop sitting on a pillow in his lap. The sitting room was an _oven_. Axel shuffled uncomfortably to the couch as well, picking up the mail and sorting through it absently.

Roxas shifted and suddenly he was leaning against Axel's shoulder, still clicking through his email as he muttered, "You didn't have to be such an ass, though. This week."

Glancing to the side, Axel considered. Then he sighed a little and snuck his hand into Roxas'. "Yeah, probably." He heard Roxas snort briefly as the tension in the room slipped away. Then, after a pause, he tugged at his shirt with his free hand. "_Fuck _it's hot in here…"

This time, blue eyes looked up at him calmly. "It's February, and I'm running around in a bikini. I have no intention of catching a cold, so if you want me to wear this, you're just gonna have to sweat."

Axel chewed on his lip thoughtfully, then smirked and squeezed Roxas' hand before getting up…and slowly peeling his shirt over his head. He followed by slowly unfastening his pants and dragging them off as well, then stretched ostentatiously in nothing but his boxers, green eyes sparkling mischievously as he eyed Roxas. His boyfriend watched him without expression. Then, when Axel was mostly naked, he turned his eyes back to his screen with a flat comment. "Don't leave those clothes lying there."

Axel just smirked as he picked them up. "Yes, dear." Then he put them away and proceeded to lounge around the apartment in his underwear. Washing dishes, tidying up, watching TV – innocent enough activities, but Axel was letting his body language say otherwise. He was _on display_, and he kept trying to catch Roxas watching him.

Sometimes, he succeeded.

Unfortunately for Axel, Roxas had an extra degree of stubbornness that could take over when his restraint was wearing thin. Whereas Axel could only act with self-control to a point before he caved, Roxas could bear most trials a little longer by pure grit and refusal to give in. Of course, Axel had no idea if Roxas had to draw on his stubbornness during the course of that day – the guy had an incredibly good poker face that never seemed to slip when Axel was in the same room – but Axel, at least, would certainly have caved and jumped his lover if Roxas hadn't already told him no. Even so, by that night he was toying with the idea of trying again – crawling on his knees and begging, if necessary. Pleading with his beautiful, bikini-clad boyfriend for just the slightest chance to touch and taste, even if only a _little_. If only he hadn't been about 95 percent positive that Roxas would respond by adding another day to his abstinence.

So instead, he let Roxas wear his t-shirt again, hoping against hope that it would soften his wrath enough that he would take back the extra day of punishment.

~o~

At Roxas' insistence, they both went to his parents' house and spent most of the day on Sunday helping Roxas' dad with a project in the basement and then visiting with his mother and sister and staying for dinner.

Roxas' entire family shared Roxas' football allegiances and knew Axel's very well.

Axel had certainly experienced far more pleasant visits with his boyfriend's family, in the past.

~o~

On Monday, Axel went shopping on his lunch break and then called in a few favors to get off work early so that he would be home before Roxas.

On the one hand, he still felt like gloating whenever he remembered the Super Bowl. Also on that particular hand, there was yesterday. He would really like to get Roxas back for that, and his boyfriend had an odd attachment to most major holidays and didn't like it when Axel forgot them – particularly Valentine's Day. Conveniently "forgetting" what day it was certainly sounded tempting, at the moment.

On the other hand, revenge could wait, and the Super Bowl was over, and if Axel didn't get laid soon he was going to start _eating_, and then he'd be on a slippery slope toward _drinking_, and that was just not good. When he was miserable, chocolate became irresistible, but chocolate led to ice cream which led to pizza which led to beer which led to Jack Daniels and before he knew it Roxas would be giving him that dark, dangerous look as he sprawled on the couch, a drunken slob.

Old habits die hard, and Roxas was _not_ a fan of Axel's former self-destructive lifestyle.

Axel had to think of an alternative, and the best course of action seemed to be – do whatever it took to make Roxas want him. And his creative, somewhat-screwy brain came up with one weird but workable idea for making that happen.

So when he heard Roxas come home, Axel was waiting in the bedroom, and he listened to Roxas hang his coat up and put down his things and make his way to their room to change. He reclined on the bed suggestively, waiting for Roxas to walk in.

Roxas stopped in the doorway, eyes going wide almost at once as he saw Axel. The redhead smirked, stroking a hand down the front of his body. "Hey you," he winked.

"I…uh…" Roxas stammered and blinked, then shook his head briefly and swallowed. "You're…uh, home early."

"Mmmm-hmmm," Axel purred. "Waiting for you. Happy Valentine's Day."

A weak grin cracked Roxas' face for a moment as his eyebrows went up. "OK." He licked his lips. "OK…so. A Packers babydoll?"

Grin stretching wider, Axel let his fingers slide under the sheer lacy fabric and trace over the strap of the thong, back and forth, back and forth. "Like it?" He didn't really need to ask. Not when blue eyes were staring at him with that feverish brightness. But he wanted to _hear_ it.

A hand combing through blond hair, Roxas smiled, looking a little lost before he answered. "I always said green suits you." He swallowed again and Axel watched with rapt attention as his boyfriend's fingers tugged at his tie…and pulled it off…and then strayed to his belt…and dragged it slowly free of his slacks. "It brings out your eyes, you know."

Axel wasn't sure he was remembering to breathe as he watched Roxas unbutton his shirt. "Oh? Is that what you were noticing? My eyes?" He let his fingers slip further forward along the strap of the thong and lightly touched himself, watching as Roxas' gaze honed in on his hand and stayed there. He started trailing his fingertips over the fabric, mimicking the teasing touches Roxas had made him watch a few days ago. He _watched_ Roxas shiver.

And then he watched Roxas start _stripping_. The shirt came off, a white undershirt following close behind. Socks sailed into the corner and Roxas fumbled a moment with his zipper before he was yanking his slacks off, hopping from one leg to another and almost tumbling over in his rush to get undressed, clearly not thinking about any cursed sex ban, or even Axel's last words for that matter. His eyes remained glued on Axel's barely-covered body until he had crawled onto the bed, and then he finally looked up – just before grabbing Axel's face and kissing him ferociously.

_Oh God yes, yes…finally!_ Axel moaned, meeting Roxas' kiss with his mouth open and willing, kissing back hungrily. His hands slid up Roxas' sides, pressing a firm caress to the deliciously warm skin he'd missed so badly. Roxas responded by pushing harder, deeper into his mouth, forcing Axel down onto the bed until he was practically pinned by the smaller young man. It was so damn arousing he couldn't breathe without panting, and it was such a massive relief that he couldn't keep from grinning. Especially when Roxas broke away and began to attack his neck with sucking kisses, biting more than once as he pressed his whole body against Axel and growled a little, low in his throat.

The tension was strong and urgent as Roxas dominated the encounter, for the moment. Axel was a little surprised. He'd expected to be the one frantically going after his lover, after all that abstinence, but now that he was here, he just felt so blissfully content being _together_ with Roxas again. And Roxas was kissing him wildly and sliding his hands under the lingerie and removing what little covering Axel wore, pulling it away forcefully as Axel just lifted his arms and let himself be stripped. It really was a surprise to see Roxas like this. His demeanor hadn't betrayed frustration all week, except with Axel's attitude and the costumes. But apparently he had built up just as much desire as Axel had. He was certainly _moving_ like he was just this side of desperate – pressing himself in a full-body grind against Axel again and again, skin already slipping against sweaty skin.

Axel chuckled breathlessly as Roxas moved further down his body, still biting occasionally as his fingers slipped under the thong and tugged it off. "I missed you too, babe," he grinned, reaching for the drawer in the bedside table and just barely managing the coordination necessary to get it open and grab the lube.

Unfocused blue eyes glanced at him as Roxas wrapped both hands around Axel's erection and gave him a long lick, sucking at the tip a moment before he moaned, "So get inside me quick, damn it."

His breathing stuttering, Axel managed a hoarse answer after a moment. "Whatever you say, babe. Here, c'mere. I gotta stretch you."

Roxas all but _threw_ himself onto the bed next to Axel, stripping away his underwear with a quick, efficient motion. "Fine, just…hurry," Roxas breathed. He spread his legs apart, placing them on either side of Axel as the man sat up and moved to kneel over his lover. And Axel fumbled with the lube a second because he couldn't quite make himself focus on it. Tearing his eyes away from Roxas – naked and aroused Roxas – was a little too impossible.

"God," he all but moaned, "the cheerleading outfit was boring compared to this." He leaned forward and carefully pressed a finger into Roxas as his boyfriend sighed, relaxing for it. "You are so unbelievably sexy…"

It was uncertain whether Roxas was listening much. "Mmmm…more…"

The soft urging had Axel gulping and slipping another finger in to join the second. The squeeze around his fingers made his gut clench with need – Roxas' ass didn't usually make it over a week without some form of penetration – but even as tight as it was, his lover was so relaxed. Axel felt lightheaded as Roxas' body seemed to open, welcoming him in. It made him a little more desperate, made his heart race in anticipation, longing to take him…

"Unh, Axel…enough. God, hurry…s-seriously, get in me now, would you?" As bossy as the words might have sounded, the pleading whimper to Roxas' voice gave him away. And he seemed to be reading Axel's mind as well, because Axel felt like he'd break into tears if anyone told him to wait for even one damn second more.

"Yeah, okay," he breathed, removing his fingers and pressing the head of his cock against Roxas instead. He felt Roxas shift to open his legs wider, and then fingers slipped under his free hand where it had been planted on the bed, and Roxas was holding tightly and grinning at him and so beautiful, _so damn beautiful_ as he pressed forward and in, slowly in, in, in.

"F-fuck! Fuck!" Roxas was gasping, the hand that held his own squeezing as his lover tried to relax, and he was taking the words right out of Axel's mouth, because _dear God_ it was tight inside Roxas. His whole body was shuddering with the feeling. It was killing him to hold his hips still, even for a moment.

Axel swallowed. "You okay?"

"Hurts…" Roxas' eyes were squeezed shut with pain.

"Sorry," Axel gasped. "I didn't stretch you enough…I'll…I need to pull out and give you more time to…"

His hand was yanked harshly, Roxas shaking his head fast. "No you don't. N-not allowed. Just…a minute…"

Letting his breath out in a heavy sigh, Axel obediently stayed put. He pulled the hand he held up and pressed kisses to Roxas' knuckles as he watched his lover breathe in and out, relaxing. "You're always so stubborn," he murmured fondly.

When Roxas finally opened his eyes and smiled weakly, Axel knew he wasn't in as much pain now. "And you love me anyway," Roxas answered.

"You got that right," Axel beamed, shifting himself into a better position for moving. He didn't need to ask anything – a questioning glance got an answering nod. Roxas was ready.

It wasn't easy, but Axel managed to start slow. He held himself to gradual, careful thrusts and concentrated instead on pleasuring Roxas, taking his erection in his hand and stroking him, giving him something else to focus on while he finished adjusting. Because nine times out of ten, when Roxas said he was ready, he was still a few minutes away from ready and just trying to be tough. _Stubborn and cute and sexy as hell._ Axel adored him.

And he could tell when the pain was _really_ gone – he could catch the moment when Roxas shivered a little and sighed, and that tiny little furrow between his eyebrows finally smoothed out. _That's_ when Axel pulled back and drove in hard and fast, pulling a long, blissful moan from Roxas' lips and feeling the same sound vibrating in his own throat. It had been too long. _Much too damn long_.

No longer worried about hurting his lover, Axel _finally_ let go and did everything he'd been fantasizing about all week long. He touched everywhere he wanted to touch and he thrust fast, alternating between deep penetrations and shallow stabs into Roxas' prostate, and he watched his lover writhe and lose his _mind_. Legs wrapped around his hips and he could feel the pressure as Roxas pulled him in, and it made everything even better because it felt even more _mutual_, and he was losing touch with everything but _Roxas_ and he was pounding into him, carried on instinct and need and the heat that was about to break, about to shatter everything with the most perfect bliss…

And then it did, and he thought he might be screaming, or Roxas might be screaming, or maybe it was both of them. He wasn't sure. The force of the climax made everything else a faint, far-away haze.

Then he was lying plastered on top of Roxas, drifting in an absolutely lovely afterglow and wondering, _When was the last time it was that intense?_ He couldn't remember. _Well, whatever._ The only thing that mattered was this moment, being together, both of them sated and _connected_ again. Everything was back the way it was supposed to be.

Roxas grunted breathlessly under him. "Up." He shoved weakly at Axel's shoulder. "Can't breathe, Ax, come on…"

Rolling his eyes, Axel complied, pushing up onto his hands and knees and looking down at Roxas…and noticing at once that his stomach was just as sticky as his lover's. "Heh," he smirked. "I've got you all over me."

An amused snort was his answer as Roxas grabbed a corner of a sheet and swiped at Axel's stomach tiredly, cleaning most of the mess off and then doing the same to himself. "S'not so bad," he mumbled through a grin. "I've got you all inside me." Axel laughed happily, maybe at Roxas' wry face, or maybe at how lightheaded and giddy the reminder made him. "You're gonna have to help me clean up, mister."

"Yeah," Axel chuckled, eyes roaming over his lover. Roxas was a _mess_. And he was absolutely drenched in sweat. "You look like you just got out of a hot tub or something." He raised a hand to push dark, damp blond bangs off of Roxas' forehead.

"Got news for ya, Axel," Roxas winked, "you're pretty soaked yourself." He nuzzled a little into Axel's hand, and the redhead's heart stuttered happily.

However, his limbs were complaining under his weight, so Axel lay down tiredly next to his lover before pulling Roxas close and mumbling, "Yup. I'm disgusting. Wanna cuddle?"

"Sure, Disgusting. And I'm Roxas, by the way." Roxas giggled as he wiggled closer and Axel snorted, chuckling again and hugging his boyfriend.

"You dork." He kissed Roxas' sweaty temple. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Mmmm, you too." Blue eyes smiled up at him. "I love you."

"Even though I'm disgusting?" Axel grinned.

"Yup," Roxas snickered. "I love you, Disgusting." He reached up to place a sweet kiss against Axel's lips. "What's for dinner?"

"Olive Garden takeout," Axel replied, kissing the tip of Roxas' nose. "It's in the kitchen. And we have a reservation at The Ivy for Friday."

"Couldn't get in on Valentine's Day?" Roxas teased, but he looked happy.

"Nah, I could have, but I figured it would be packed today, and…I was kinda hoping we'd be too tired to go out tonight." He grinned sheepishly at his boyfriend, who quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You really _are_ an optimist."

Axel shrugged one shoulder. "You wanna go out then?"

"Nope," Roxas admitted. "I wanna get a shower and eat. And…" he paused while Axel sat up and took his hands, carefully helping him up as well. "…I kinda wanna see you in that babydoll again." Blue eyes looked pointedly at the discarded green silk on the floor.

Axel eyed his lover in surprise. "Well, well…I guess I can do that…" he smirked mischievously, "_if_ you wear _yours_ too."

Blue eyes narrowed at him as Roxas considered. Then, he finally smirked back. "All right. Deal. But don't expect this to become a habit, Steeler. Just for Valentine's Day."

"Gotcha." That was more than good enough for Axel.

So they took a shower together, and changed into the babydolls afterward, and turned the heat up in their apartment again, and Axel warmed up Italian food and Roxas lit candles and they had their romantic Valentine's dinner at home…in ladies lingerie.

"How gay are _we?_" Roxas commented.

"Hey," Axel pointed with his fork and answered around a mouthful of chicken marsala, "it's _football_ lingerie. That makes it macho."

Roxas almost choked on his ravioli as he struggled to keep a straight face. "Works for me."

They never told anyone about their macho Valentine's Day, though.

~o~

**Note to readers!** Hey guys! If you read this because you're into Axel and Roxas and that's pretty much it, well...thanks! I hope you liked it! :D But if you _also_ wonder if this Kurosora1984 lady has anything else to entertain you, and if you are even a little interested in _other_ guys getting their sexy romance on, check out my current original story on FP! Links in my profile! Thank you, dears! :D


End file.
